1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile phone or other wireless terminal, more particularly relates to a wireless terminal connecting two housings so that they can be opened and closed and having a built-in antenna in one housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) having wireless functions, and other mobile wireless terminals provided with a first housing, a second housing, and a hinge pivotally connecting these first housing and second housing and constituted so that the two housings can be flipped opened have become popular.
Now, however, smart designs are now being demanded from wireless communication terminals. Along with the smaller size of the antennas, it has been proposed to replace the antenna sticking out from the housing with an antenna arranged inside the first housing or the second housing forming the wireless terminal (see for example Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication (Kokai) No. 4-110007). The wireless terminal disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication (Kokai) No. 4-110007 arranges a built-in antenna in at the end of the housing on the opposite side to a connection member connecting the two housings in order to prevent the signal from being blocked due to the position of the built-in antenna.
However, in for example a flip-open type wireless terminal etc. structured so that the two housings can be superposed on each other in the closed state and so that the facing surfaces of two housings can be exposed to the outside in the opened state, a performance of an equivalent level to the antenna characteristics of a wireless terminal having an external antenna was hard to obtain for the antenna characteristics in the opened state.